Truth or DARE YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!
by Katsuke
Summary: Me and my friend Aimee are really bored during Art's History class. so we kinda made up this little fic. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Katsuke : Hello there! It's been a while since I wrote anything but you see, me and my friend are really bored at school... specially in Art history class, so I started writing and my friend Aimee joined in. We ended up with fifteen pages of stupid stuff. Thing is, it was really funny so I thought you may like it!  
  
Aim: Kat.. don't you think your introduction is a little long?  
  
Kat: Yes.. so let get this show on the road!  
  
Choupi: Miaw miaw miaw miaw! (traduction: Katsuke and Aimee own none of Yu- Gi-Oh's characters!)  
  
Kat: thank you Choupi...  
  
Prensenting...  
  
Truth or DARE YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!!!  
  
Kat: Oh Setoooo!!!! Where are you Seto?  
  
Seto: Oh no! Not her again!  
  
Kat: There you are! Haven't heard from me in a while, nee?  
  
Seto: Why did you have to come back?  
  
Kat: Didn't you miss me?  
  
Seto: NO!!!  
  
Kat: I'm sure you did.  
  
Seto: No I did not you... YOU FREAK!!!  
  
Kat:See? I knew you did!  
  
Seto: ????  
  
Bakura: Hey! What's going on here?  
  
Seto: Bakura!!! * hides behind Bakura *  
  
Seto: I'll give you a million if you keep her away from me!  
  
Kat: What did I do???  
  
Seto: You tried to match me up with Katsuya!!!  
  
Bakura: * stares at Kat* Is that true???!  
  
Kat: Noooo!  
  
Seto: YESSS!!!  
  
Aim: She tried to match up up with Katsuke! Not Katsuya!  
  
Seto: *Stares and blinks at Kat *  
  
Kat:* Turning red* AIM!!! He wasn't suppose to know that!!!!  
  
Bakura: See? She didn't match up up with Katsuya!  
  
Seto: But now it's even worst!!! She wanted to ...to .. ARGH!!!!!  
  
Aim: * to Kat* I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell him, it just slip, I swear! * puppy eyes*  
  
Kat: Well what's done is done, no?... hum..Seto-kun?  
  
Seto: * steps back* VADE RETRO SATANAS!!  
  
Kat: * blinks* ???  
  
Aim: Huh? What the hell was that? Did you spoke chinese or something? I didn't understand you...  
  
Seto: * roll his eyes* It means... STAY AWAY DEVIL!!... you baka!  
  
Bakura: Don't say that!  
  
Aim: * blinks* what's a baka..?  
  
Kat: Maybe t's best for you not to know..  
  
Aim: * blinks again* what does it mean? *grabs Bakura's arm * Bakura, will you tell me?  
  
Bakura: Hum.. err .. I mean.. I think Kat is right...  
  
Seto is fleeing while everybody is busy with Aim.  
  
Aim: Seto!* Grabs him by the arm and pull him back in* Will you tell me?  
  
Seto: It means you're stupid! *makes her loose her grip *  
  
Aim:* falls on her butt* You're just an heartless meanie!!  
  
Seto: What if I am!? I don't care about what you might think!  
  
Kat: Watch your mouth, Kaiba! * pulls out a giant hammer*  
  
Seto: No! Not that! Please not that!!  
  
Aim: * takes out pom poms* Go Kat! Go kat! You're the best! You'll beat him to a bloody pulp! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!  
  
Bakura: please girls! Calm down!, please!  
  
Kat: *stops the giant hammer two inches before it hits Kaiba * ...  
  
Aim: Whatever Bakura says goes. Kat please stop *puppy eyes *  
  
Kat: alright... * puts the hammer down *  
  
Seto: Fiou!  
  
Aim: Lets play a game instead! * jumps up and down while claping hands*  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop * Yes! That's a great idea!  
  
Kat: ok.. but watch your mouth or else... *gives Seto a death glare *  
  
Seto: Fine..fine...* crawling away from her* what do you want to play?  
  
Aim:* thinks* hum... cards?.. I know! How about Strip Poker?  
  
Bakura: O.O' !!!!!  
  
Seto: o.O' !!!!  
  
Kat: YEAAH!!!  
  
Seto: I'm so out of here!  
  
Bakura: Don't leave me!!  
  
Aim : Ok! Ok! No strip.. poker... What about Truth or Dare?  
  
Seto: What??  
  
Kat: * looks down, a little disapointed* yeah.. ok  
  
Bakura: Yes! Lets do that! ... err.. how is it played?  
  
Seto and Aim: O.O *sweatdrop *  
  
Kat: It's quite simple, really. One person ask a question and the other must tell the truth or take a dare if can't or don't answer.  
  
Bakura: Sounds like fun! Who starts?  
  
Aim: Hum.. Since Seto is so heartless, he shouldn't get to start.  
  
Seto: Hey!  
  
Aim: So bettween the three of us we should do "Rock, paper, scissors. Ok?  
  
Seto: But-  
  
Kat: You're right! Now...  
  
Three: Rock.. Paper.. Scissors!!!  
  
Bakura: I win! So who do I ask a question?  
  
Kat:Your choice!  
  
Bakura: Ok then.. Aim! What is your favorite color?  
  
Everyone: * stares with sweatdrop*  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Seto: I don't think you get the purpose of this game...  
  
Kat: Try another question, bakura.. Like.. err... *turns to Seto *  
  
Seto: *rolls his eyes * .. Like... do you have a secret crush?  
  
Kat: Yeah! *turns back to Bakura * Like if she has a secret crus-  
  
Aim: MY FAVORITE COLOR IS BLUE!!! BLUE!!! Now it's my turn!  
  
Bakura: But-  
  
Aim: I already answered the question so now it's my turn... Kaiba!  
  
Seto: uh oh...  
  
Aim: My question is... err.. Did you really pushed your father out the window?  
  
Seto: I thought it was clear that the police said it was a suicide...  
  
Kat: You didn't answered the question, Kaiba! You have to take a dare!  
  
Seto: But---  
  
Aim: Youpii!! *Jumps up and down claping hands * By special request, Kaiba, you have to strip 'cause it's the dare!  
  
Seto: NANI!?!?!? * evil death glare at Kat*  
  
Kat: You have to do it! #^____^#  
  
Bakura: * blushing a little* but you can't ..  
  
Kat: * death glare at Bakura* He has to do it!  
  
Bakura: * sweatdrop*  
  
Aim: Do you want me to choose the music for you Seto? I'll get you a nice and slooow song. Hee hee! *turns to Kat and whispers * Kat.. you have a camera, no?  
  
Kat: I'll get it!!!  
  
Seto: ... * gets on a stage with spot lights and everything*  
  
Bakura: Kaiba... You sure you...?  
  
Seto: * looks at Kat who gives him a death glare pointing her giant hammer* Glups.. *turns at Bakura * Seems I have to...  
  
Bakura: * with tears in his eyes * I admire you...  
  
Aim: I guess I can change the dare...  
  
Seto: * eyes full of hope* really???  
  
Aim: Yeah! Running around the house five times, naked would do! It's your choice Seto.  
  
Seto:*stares * err.. no thanks...  
  
Aim: I'm sure the old lady next door would like the show!  
  
Seto turns pale as the old lady next door waves at him.  
  
Kat comes back with a radio tape. (and something behind her back.... but they don't notice, nee?)  
  
Kat: Ready Seto-kun?  
  
Seto: Stop calling me that!  
  
Kat: *smiles * Let's go!  
  
(((((((STRIP!!!!!!! STRIP TEASE!!!!!)))))))))  
  
Later:  
  
Aim: Who's turn is it? .. um.. Seto I think you should ask Kat a question since sh's the only one who haven't done anything yet, what do you think?  
  
Kat: *trying to stop her nose bleed * nani?  
  
Seto: That's right! * evil smile at Kat *  
  
Kat: Uh oh...  
  
Aim: Woops! Sorry.. Again! Please forgive me, Kat! * puppy eyes *  
  
Kat: *sighs * Damn... I just can't resist those...  
  
Aim: Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! * gives her a big hug*  
  
Seto: Now... Kat..*evil grin *  
  
Kat: * shivers*  
  
Aim: So? Whatcha gonna ask, Seto? First crush? First kiss? Most humiliating thing she ever done?  
  
Seto: um...  
  
Aim: Come on! Don't be shy!  
  
Seto: ok... *turns to Kat who shivers even more * Why do you say you like me but always hit me with your hammer?  
  
Kat: O.O *sweatdrop *  
  
Aim: heh heh heh! He's got you there, Kat! If you don't answer the question, you'll have to take a dare. What's your choice? *Quiz music starts to play *  
  
Kat: Bu- but...  
  
Bakura: No but!  
  
Kat: But I don't know!!!  
  
Seto: then you dare is... *looks around * Ah!* picks up something on the floor* Eat that! *shows her a worm *  
  
Kat: YEEEK!!!!!  
  
Aim: Mega Eww! Don't do it Kat! I don't want you to die because of food poisonning! You still own me fifty boxs!  
  
Bakura: But isn't she supposed to take a dare if she can't answer the question?  
  
Kat: * death glare at Bakura* Then I got a question for you: Do you really want to fly to the moon?!??  
  
Aim: I gave Kaiba a second dare when didn't want to do the first one. I think you should give her a choice.  
  
Seto: ok then you run around nak--...*shake his head * Nevermind! Just eat it! * puts the worm in Kat's face*  
  
Kat: * screaming* NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Seto: *puts the worm in Kat's mouth *  
  
Kat: *turns green and faint * BOOM! X__X...  
  
Aim: Kat NOOO!!! (dramatic pose) Don't die!! *starts crying * ... Please!!!  
  
Bakura: * sweatdrop*  
  
Kat: *gets back up * Hey! It didn't tasted that bad after all!  
  
Everyone: o.O Urk...  
  
Aim: She's alive! * jumps up and down claping her hands then runs at her to give her a hug but stops * I'm not touching you 'till you brush your teeths!  
  
Seto: Not nessessary... it was a candy worm.  
  
Kat: *blinks *  
  
Seto: I think it's your turn now, Kat. * smiles*  
  
Bakura: glups!  
  
Kat thinks then looks at Aim who makes her puppy eyes (blink blink)  
  
Kat: ok.. Bakura, the question is : How many times, in a day, do you blink?  
  
Bakura: Nani?  
  
Kat: In a day, you blink how many times?!  
  
Bakura: NANI???  
  
Kat: Do you blink, how many times, in a day???!!  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop * er...  
  
Aim: Dare! You have to take a dare! *¸jumps up and down clapping hands in joy *  
  
Seto: Did you eat chocolat today?  
  
Aim: *gives a guilty look and crosses her fingers behind her back * err... noooo...  
  
Kat: Your dare will be to err...  
  
Aim: *whispers something in Kat's ear *  
  
Kat: *turns back at Bakura and grins * Your dare is to stay five minutes in that closet... *points at closet *  
  
Bakura and Seto: That's all????  
  
Kat: ... With Aim!  
  
Bakura: Whaaaat!!!???  
  
Aim: Um... Kat? I'm clautrofobic...  
  
Kat: I'm sure Bakura will help you get over it.  
  
Aim: If you say so but I tend to be clingny when I'm scared...  
  
Kat: Ok then lets do it! * throws Aim and Bakura in the closet and locks the door*  
  
Bakura (from behind the door): Hey! Let me out!* bangs on the door * I didn't have my second choice! Let me out!  
  
Aim (from behind the door too): Help!!! The walls are closing in on me! Bakura I need a hug!  
  
Bakura: Wo! Stop! What are you-  
  
- Silence -  
  
Aim: Mmmh... you're comfortable.  
  
Seto : *looks at Kat * What do you think she.?  
  
Kat: *shakes her head * I don't want to know...  
  
------ Five minutes later -------  
  
Bakura comes out of the closet carrying a sleeping Aim still raped arround him. He looks rumpled and decheveled.  
  
Kat:* smiles* So? How did it go?  
  
Bakura: * blushing* Nothing happenned!!!!  
  
Seto: *grins * She never mentionned something HAD happenned!  
  
Bakura: * blushing even more* Who's turn is it?!  
  
Kat: Would be your turn to ask... Aim! Wake up! *throws a bucket of icy water on her *  
  
Aim: KIAAAAAA!!!!!!! *shakes her head like a wet doggy * The person responsable for throwing that bucket has 3 seconds letf to live... *Wynning * I was having such a nice dream! I was in the arms of...* looks at Bakura* err... nevermind! Kat! You're dead, as of now!!! * takes out a giant hammer and starts running after Kat*  
  
Kat: Waaaaa!!! *running around in circle chased by the evil Aim * I can't die now! We haven't finish the game!  
  
Aim: fine.. *stops running but menaces Kat with her hammer * your execution will take place after the game if you haven't made it up to me by then. *evil grin *  
  
Seto: Woo hou!!! * jumps for joy*  
  
Bakura:* scared look at Seto* hum... can we go on now?  
  
Seto: sure! Lets finish this game!  
  
Kat: *puppy eyes * You're SO mean!  
  
Seto: Sorry but I'm immuned against sad puppy eyes...  
  
Kat: (thinks: Crap!) ... you sure? * puppy eyes again*  
  
Seto: um... Yeahhh  
  
Kat: (thinks: Double Crap!) Positive? *puppy eyes maximum level *  
  
Seto: YES!  
  
Aim: Kaiba.. why are you screaming? You look stressed. Why don't you lay down for a while.. take a baby nap or something?  
  
Bakura: *goes to Kat and pulls on her arm * Can we go on with the game now?  
  
Seto: I'M NOT STRESSED!! (.)  
  
Aim: Whatever you say, Seto-poo...  
  
Seto: Don't call me that!  
  
Kat: ok Seto-kun...  
  
Seto: Same for you! *points at Kat *  
  
Bakura: * yells* Can we go on with the game!??!!  
  
Kat: Why are such in a hurry?  
  
Bakura: no reason...  
  
Aim: who's turn is it anyway?  
  
Bakura: Mine! It's my turn!  
  
Kat: *glares at Bakura * There's definitly something going on with you...  
  
Aim: When you say it's your turn.. you mean it's your turn to be asked a question?  
  
Bakura: No! I mean.. it's my turn-  
  
Switches to Yami Bakura  
  
Yami Bakura: I mean it's MY turn to ask you a question * evil grins*  
  
Kat: uh oh..  
  
Seto: Well then, go on!  
  
Yami Bakura: Aim... when we were in the closet, you weren't really claustrophobic, now were you?  
  
Aim: I wasn't in the closet with you. I was in the closet with Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: * perverted grin* but you were with OUR body!  
  
Aim: * blushing* err.. can you repeat the question, please?  
  
Yami Bakura: Are you really claustrophobic?  
  
Aim: Um.. I'm err... This is embarassing... Lets say that I'm claustrophibic when I'm in really thight place... but sometime I chose to be.  
  
Everyone: *blink *  
  
Yami Bakura: That doesn't tell me a bloody thing. Did you choose this time?  
  
Kat: Naa! She already answered the question!  
  
Yami Bakura: Aww... come on!  
  
Kat: It's Aim's turn now.  
  
Aim: fiou! Thank you Kat..  
  
Kat: so were even?  
  
Aim: we'll see....  
  
Yami Bakura: *pissed off *  
  
Aim: ok Kaiba.. So you know the virtual game you created not so long ago? Well when the other used it to save you-  
  
Seto: I didn't need help!  
  
Aim: I'm sure of that.. Point is that Mai was also in the game for a while already.. what was she doing there?  
  
Seto: What are you trying to insinuate?  
  
Yami Bakura: * interessed glare* I think I'm strarting to like this game...  
  
Aim: so? Are you going to answer the question or will the lady next door be enjoying a nice show soon?  
  
Seto: Gasp! * looks away* Since Mai is also a duelist, I thought it would be fun for her to try it out...  
  
Kat: * perverted smile* "fun"?  
  
Seto: You shut up! Or else...  
  
Kat: or else what?  
  
Seto: it's my turn to ask you a question!!  
  
Kat: Yikes!  
  
Yami Bakura: I definitly like this game!  
  
Aim: I think this game is getting dangerous.. specially if Yami Bakura starts to enjoy it...  
  
Kat: Yeah.. *trying to sneak out *  
  
Seto: Now now Kat.. where do you think you're going like that? *pulls her back *  
  
Kat: err.. somewhere like Australia?  
  
Seto: Not until you answer my question!  
  
Kat: oh no... T.T  
  
Yami Bakura: *licks his lips * yes... Go Kaiba! Get her good!  
  
Aim: * scarred look at Yami Bakura* I want Ryou to come back! You're too freaky..  
  
Yami Bakura: But ain't I sexier like that? * perverted grin at her*  
  
Aim: *looks away, blushing *  
  
Seto: Now... This time I won't be so easy on you. * evil smile* What is the most humiliating thing you've ever done? And I want all the details!  
  
Kat: *sweatdrop * Well.. this fic is probably the stupidest thing I 've ever done...  
  
Seto: Not enough.  
  
Kat: * blushing a little* I mean.. well probably the time I...  
  
Seto: Yes?  
  
Kat: * blushing a lot* I...  
  
Seto: Go on...  
  
Kat: * red as a tomato, yelling* The time I dressed up like you and Joey found out and made me dance like a duck for 3 hours so he wouldn't tell!!!!!!!  
  
Aim: Did he film you? If he did, I want a copy!  
  
Seto: O.O *big sweatdrop *  
  
Yami Bakura: *Rolling on the floor, laughing * I can't beleive this ! Wa hahahahaha!!!  
  
Kat: *blushing even more * Shut up!  
  
Yami Bakura: Why should I? HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Aim : Please stop *begging puppy eyes * You'r embarassing her.  
  
Yami Bakura: Sorry sweety, I'm not like my aibu: I don't give in to those eyes * puts his hand over her face and push her away *  
  
Aim: *trips on a rug and falls on her butt * At least it made you stop laughing at Kat!  
  
Yami Bakura: huh? ... oh.. damn!  
  
Seto: * still staring at Kat* You... you dressed up like ME !!?  
  
Kat: * turns back, blushing* It's my turn!  
  
Seto: You *@%/$& dressed up in MY cloths!?!?!?!  
  
Kat: Bakura..  
  
Yami Bakura: It's Mister Yami Bakura for you, duck girl!  
  
Aim: You know you have to earn respect so there is no point in demanding it, Misses Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: It's MISTER !!  
  
Aim: Same difference! You look more like a girl with your long white hair anyway!  
  
Kat: (thinks: Yaoi Bakura!!!) Anyway! You got to answer my question wich is... hum.. Why do you have batwings?  
  
Yami Bakura: What? What batwings?  
  
Kat: those things on your head. * pokes the batwings*  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey! Stop that!  
  
Kat: How does it work?  
  
Yami Bakura: It's there so people don't mix me up with Ryou.  
  
Kat: You do that with gel or something?  
  
Yami Bakura: None of your bussiness!  
  
Kat: Answer or take a dare!  
  
Yami Bakura: Enough! I already answered your stupid question!  
  
Kat: Yeah, but since you got two personnalites, you get to be asked two questions.  
  
Aim: Go Kat! You're my hero! I think we should vote. People who wants Yami Bakura to take a dare raise your hand! * waves both hand in the air. *  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey!  
  
Kat: * raises her hand *  
  
Yami Bakura: Not fair!  
  
Seto: * raises his hand too *  
  
Yami Bakura: KAIBA!!!  
  
Seto: This should be fun * smiles evilly at Yami Bakura*  
  
Aim: Make him suffer, Kat! .. Please?  
  
Kat: Oh I will! * evil grin at her victim *  
  
Yami Bakura: * glups! * I'm so out of here!  
  
*switches back to Ryou Bakura *  
  
Aim: OK. I think it's Bakura's turn to ask a question since the "Evil One" is gone. Or does he have to do the dare since they share the same body?  
  
Kat: Naaah... it was just to scare him away. Bakura, you can ask Aim a question.  
  
Bakura: * blinks* What happenned?  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop*  
  
Aim: Oh you know... the usual: Y-B came out and scared the flies away.  
  
Bakura: Oh.. *blinks again * ... just that? --  
-- Well then my question is....  
  
~Owari~  
  
Authors note:  
  
Kat: Boy do WE have anything to do in Art's History class!! But that was fun! Wasn't it Aim?  
  
Aim: T.T Why? Why does it have to end now? We were getting to the good part!  
  
Kat: Well maybe some other time, we'll play another game with the guys..  
  
Aim: I hope 'cause now that they're gone, I feel lonely in... whatever this black stuff is..!  
Anyway! Bye bye!  
  
Kat: *glares at her *  
  
Aim: Oh yeah! I almost forgot: Please review!!!! Bye!  
  
Kat: ...  
  
Aim: Why are they still there? There's no point in staying and staring at us like if we were freaks! Can't they see the fic is over?  
  
Kat: Ja ne .. ^_^' 


	2. Another stupid fic With Katsuke!

Disclamer : I own nothing linked to Yu-Gi-Oh. Ot the cards, not the caracters... althought Kaiba is such a cu-... err... did I wrote that or just thought it???  
  
Katsuke versus Seto Kaiba  
  
Kaiba : Why are you always on my tail?  
  
Kat: I'm not!  
  
NekoKaiba: yes you ARE! *pull on his tail and make NekoKat fall backward * See? All better now.  
  
Kat *getting back up, robbing her butt*: Kaiba? Are you talking to your tail?  
  
Kaiba: yeah so?  
  
Kat: I don't think it's normal. if I'd say.sane!  
  
Kaiba: Whatcha gonna do about it.  
  
Kat: *evil smirk * Oh nothing.  
  
Kaiba: What are you up to?  
  
Kat: nothing.  
  
Kaiba: I know you're up to something. Tell me now or I.  
  
Kat: It's been a while sonce I saw you duel, Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: I. err. I mean I'm too busy!  
  
Kat: Yeah and it doesn't help when you loose your all so precious deck.  
  
Kaiba: That ain't true!  
  
Kat: it is now! *wave a Blue Eyes White Dragon card before his eyes *  
  
Kaiba: Waaa!!! Where did you get that???  
  
Kat: hum. I don't remember. Oh yeah! I took it when I stole your deck.  
  
Kaiba: IT WAS YOU!!!  
  
Kat: So you admit it now, huh. Why are you always acting so prick?  
  
Kaiba: I'm no prick *aims for the card, jumps, but misses it by a mile * Hey give it back!  
  
Kat: Would be a shame if I was to tare it apart, huh?  
  
Kaiba: You wouldn't...  
  
Kat: you bet?  
  
Kaiba: NO NO! I beleive you! You would you would!  
  
Kat: Yeah I would! Look. *tares the card apart *  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Kat: Hahahaha!  
  
Kaiba: *sits by the tared card and start rocking backward and foward *  
  
Kat: Kaiba? What are doing?  
  
Kaiba: No stop... don't... it's mine... stop...  
  
Kat: Wooo * sweatdrop*... Hey man, I didn't tare it apart. Look *show him another Blue Eyes card * the other one was a fake.  
  
Kaiba: MINE! *jumps on Kat to get the card and don't miss *  
  
Kat: XP  
  
Kaiba: YEAH!! I killed Kat AND got my Blue Eyes back!  
  
Kat's phantom: You're not getting away with this!  
  
Kaiba: Waaaaaaaa!!! A ghost!!!! *runs away in fear *  
  
The end  
  
Note: Yeah I know... No sense. I had no idea and so I try that kind of fic. I think I still got a lot of work to do thought. héhé...  
  
Please... *rewiew**rewiew**rewiew**rewiew**rewiew**rewiew* ^_^ 


	3. Katsuke and Seto The Trapped Blue Eyes

Kat and the trapped Blue eyes White Dragon  
  
(Based on a dream I had)  
  
I know I've always had a tortured mind but not at this point...  
  
Situation: Undergrown lake. Big as a couple of pool put together. In the center, people have put pieces of wood so they could walk over the water. I'm there.  
  
A scientist opens his laptop connected to a sonar. A circle appear on the screen and I see a big spot in the middle.  
  
Scientist: The Dragon is down there, sir.  
  
Kaiba: I know. I can hear it moan from here  
  
To confirm his words. We hear a long moan of pain coming from the water.  
  
Kaiba: for how long has it been here?  
  
Kat: We don't know. And we can't detect any source of material that could keep it in there. We'll have to see for ourself.  
  
Kaiba: fine. You know what to do.  
  
Kat puts on a diving suit and dive in the water. It's not clear but she can distinc a great pale form. The Blue Eyes White Dragon is standing below.  
  
Kat:it seems there's nothing holding it back: no trees, no rope, not even chain. Why won't it come to the surface?  
  
She hear the moaning again. Sure sounds painful. She then notice something moving ahead of her. A big dark form is swimming her way. She blinks. She knows that thing.  
  
Kat: gasp! GODZILLA!!!!!  
  
She starts swimming back, holding on to some books on animal life. She tries swimming around the lake. But that thing is too fast. The giant lizard is about to get her when a giant fish pops out of a dark hole in the grown of the lake. It grabs her leg and she lets go of her books. Godzilla look at the books then back at her and blinks. Then without warning, it attacks the fish about the neck. The fish let go of her and she swims back to the surface.  
  
Kat: What the heck is godzilla doing down there?!???  
  
Kaiba: So have you found out what's hold my dragon under water?  
  
Kat: *shakes her head* Nope. Seems it's there on its own will.  
  
Kaiba: Nonsense! I treat my Blue eyes with infinit care and love.  
  
Kat (thinks): yeah... so why did it ran away?  
  
Kat goes away from the dragon's master. She hears something coming from the water but it's not the moaning of the Blue Eyes... sounds more like a voice. She turn around and look at the other side of the surface.  
  
Kat: What the ...  
  
Two big red eyes open just below the surface.  
  
Kat: Kiaaaaa!!!! You again!!!  
  
Godzilla: don't be afraid. I know you don't want us any harm and that's why I'm talking to you.  
  
Kat: That's it! I've lost it: I'm talking to Godzilla!!!  
  
Godzilla: I'm here to tell you something important: the Blue Eyes must not be remove from where it is.  
  
Kat: why?  
  
Godzilla: because its pregnant.  
  
Kat: NANI?????  
  
Godzilla: This is the place where Dragon and ultra big lizards come to have their baby in peace but you guys found the place out.  
  
Kat: Don't you think Kaiba should know?  
  
Godzilla: No... or he will destroy it. There can onnly be three Blue Eyes White Dragon, no? You must not tell him.  
  
Kat: right...  
  
Godzilla dives in back in the water. Kat looks at Kaiba, still talking with the scientist to know how to get the Blue Eyes out.  
  
Kat: What I am supose to do????  
  
Note: I must say I woke up at that precise moment... so if you have any idea of how it could end... or maybe we'll never know. 


End file.
